Jesse's Girl
by Sweetnevermore
Summary: oneshot  Paul is still not over Suze.  He needed someone to remind him that he still wishes he had Jesse's girl.


(A/N: yeah... I own nothing except this idea. Minor strong language.)

**Jesse's Girl  
><strong>_By: Sweetnevermore  
><em>Because Paul can't let go, and someone needs to remind him that he wishes he had Jesse's girl.

* * *

><p>I was still kind of peeved that, by some grace of God, Jesse was dancing with Suze at our winter formal. Even though that was like... A couple weeks ago, I still can't help but feel pretty pissed off that through all that trouble I went through to have her like me, Jesse <em>still<em> gets the girl.

Sitting in computer class, my head was pounding. Traveling back in time was not great for your head, I was still feeling the after affects of that shit.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Sister What's-her-face was a real pain in the ass, and I could feel Debbie's eyes on the back of my head. I fucking hated this school, the only reason I came to this shitty school was so that I could get close to Suze.

But, you know how that turned out.

_Jesse is a friend, yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
><em>_But lately something's changed and it' ain't hard to define,  
><em>_Jesse's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine._

I mean, I go out of my way to make her like me. I tell her all about the Mediator stuff and I even go over to my fucking vegetable of a grandfather's to make her seem like I'm not a bad guy.

I come to a whole different state so that I could spend time with her and convince her that I'm so much better than that ghost of a boyfriend that I end up bringing them together.

Fuck my life.

_And she's watching him with those eyes,  
><em>_And she's loving him with that body, I just know it,  
><em>_And he's holding her in his arms, late, late at night,_

It doesn't help that Debbie Mancuso is freaking stalking me. Just because I asked her to the formal, and I made out with her at that one God damn party, she thinks that I'm in love with her.

God, she needs to get a clue.

That's what this whole freaking town needs. A clue.

Father Dominic especially. I know I should like him, one because he's a priest, and two because Suze likes him.

_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl,  
><em>_I wish that I had Jesse's girl,  
><em>_Where can I find a woman like that?_

Shit, I have to stop thinking like that. It's over. I just need to fucking get over Suze. She has Jesse, she hates me, so problem solved.

The first thing I'm doing when I get home from school is calling my stupid parents to get me the hell out of here.

_I'll play along with the charade,  
><em>_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change,  
><em>_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute,  
><em>_I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot,_

I've absolutely had it with Carmel, with stupid, whiny ghosts, with my stupid grandfather gork telling me what to do, with this stupid school and especially, most importantly with Suze and her stupid _boyfriend_.

_Cause she's watching him with those eyes,  
><em>_And she's loving him with that body, I just know it,  
><em>_And he's holding her in his arms, late, late at night,_

And I have no idea what I'm getting so pissed about this all of a sudden. I mean, I've been chill this whole week. And now I'm freakin' dwelling on this.

_You know I wish I had Jesse's girl,  
><em>_I wish that I had Jesse's girl,_

"_Why can't I find a woman like that_?"

"CeeCee, shut the fuck up." I whipped my head to the side, glaring at the albino freak to my left.

I saw her pause the Youtube video she was listening to.

"Excuse me?" She blinked her creepy albino eyes at me.

"You heard me…" I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest, leaning down in the computer chair.

"I've been wanting to listen to Rick Springfield for weeks now. Specifically this song…" I turned to face her and she smirked at me. "…when you're around." She whispered the last part.

I glared at her and flipped her the middle finger.

"Mr. Slater!" Sister What's-her-face shrieked at me, making the sign of the cross as she said my name. "To the principal's office with you!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. As I walked out of the room, I could hear that albino chick quietly singing the rest of that stupid damn song.

"_I wish that I had Jesse's girl, I want-I want Jesse's girl, Why can't Paul find a woman like that?_"

Bitch.

* * *

><p>(AN: and there it is. I know it's short, whatever. I've been thinking about this for a while now. This song popped up on my play list when I was trying to see if they were ever going to make a movie out of this and the idea came to me. Song belongs to Rick Sprinfield. Enjoy it, review it!

Swn


End file.
